Forsaken Angels
by Fallen Glory
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke miss Dark and Krad, no matter how much the former denies it. But when the seal is unexpectedly broken, the two come back, thinking that there is not much to worry about. Some events tell them otherwise though! Flames accepted, R&R pls!
1. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel... But any of the characters which are not from it, I own.

Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke miss Krad and Dark, even though the former refuses to admit it. But when the seal is suddenly broken, Dark and Krad begin to wonder what exactly is going on.

R&R please.

Start

Satoshi woke up and found himself standing up. He didn't understand why. He walked around. Then he remembered! The craze... If a spirit claims you, you will wake up the next day in astral form. He looked at the figure curled up under the blanket. He poked the figure. It moved. He jumped back in shock. He's been claimed. He grabbed an edge of the blanket and removed it to reveal...

Meanwhile...

Daisuke woke up standing up. That wasn't right. He saw someone still asleep in his bed. Then he remembered what happens the day after the spirit claims you. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged it a little. He saw a white feather. His heart stopped. Could it be Krad? Crap... He trembled, he was dead scared of Krad. He pulled the whole thing to reveal Dark, covered in white feathers. He sighed with relief. Thank goodness. He had missed the theif anyway.

"Dark!" he shouted.

Dark jerked awake. He sat up and checked his surroundings. He realized he was in Daisuke's room.

"What? How did I-?" Dark was confused.

Daisuke grinned. "There's a new craze, did you know? Spirits claim the bodies of normal people, and they are free to come out anytime! That means you can come out anytime you wish, unlike before!"

"This is bad..." murmured Dark.

"Why? Don't you want to be here again?" asked Daisuke, hurt.

"No, something must have happened that caused the seal to break. But.. Who cares?" Dark, carefree person that he is, went back to sleep.

"Eh? Dark!! I have school!!!" yelled Daisuke.

"So? Pass it off... If I'm right, your teacher will understand." said Dark.

Emiko came in the room to wake Daisuke up. Of course, she didn't see Daisuke's astral form. When she saw Dark, she squealed loudly. Dark woke up.

"Can't a person sleep?" he muttered.

"Dark!!!" She hugged him.

Kousuke and Daiki came up and saw Dark. They both smiled. "Looks like Daisuke's been claimed by Dark."

Then, someone rapped at the glass doors leading to the balcony. It was Krad. He opened it.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?" he asked dryly.

"You!!" Emiko's temper flared.

"Wait... He doesn't look like he'll kill us... now." said Kousuke.

"Hey!! Lazy phantom, wake up!" yelled Krad.

Dark jerked awake for good this time. He looked like he was ready to fight. Then he broke into a grin.

"Hello, big brother."

Krad was definitely annoyed at this. "Stop calling me that. Don't be so friendly. I am not your big brother."

"Since when did you call Krad big brother, Dark?" asked Daiki.

"Since it was so boring being sealed."

"By the way, did you notice that the seal broke for unknown reason?" asked Krad.

"Yeah... I guess... But I don't want to worry. If you want to worry, go worry alongside creep." said Dark.

"Satoshi-sama... isn't a creep. But this is big Dark." Krad frowned.

"So?"

"Fine. Go and die." Krad flew away.

"Bye to you too!" Dark, happy at having pissed Krad off, got off the bed. He put his arm around Emiko and Kousuke. "What's for breakfast?"

"Since you came back, I'll prepare anything." said Emiko, smiling.

"Really? Then I want..."

Later at school...

At school, everybody was wondering who Dark claimed. Riku, though, was not happy since she knew who it was. She poked Dark at the chest.

"I have a guardian too, since Risa dragged me into this stupid craze. I'm not afraid to let her go against you." threatened Riku.

"Relax, I'd worry about blondie more if I were you." replied Dark. "And your sister. She seems to have moved on to him."

Riku noticed Risa fliriting with Krad, who, like Satoshi, was cold and unresponsive. He sat at his chair, watching the clouds float by outside.

"Leave it to Hiwatari-kun to get claimed by a cute spirit!!" swooned some girls. Some girls though, were swooning over Dark.

"But Niwa-kun? I thought you'd go for Hiwatari.." said one girl.

"Hiwatari tried to catch me, and he's creepy, just like blondie." replied Dark, shrugging.

"I'm telling you, that village is haunted by a spirit! If you want to get claimed, all you have to do is go there." assured Saehera to one of his classmates.

"It's not haunted. I've been there." Ryuu slammed his hand down on the table.

"Really?"

"Hey! What village?" asked Dark.

"The Kaori village." answered Saehera.

"The Kaori... village..." echoed Dark as he remembered one something from the world he came from...

"Good topic, Saehera. That's our lesson today." said the teacher, entering. "Take your seats everybody."

Everybody sat down, with a few girls competing for the seats beside Krad and Dark.

"So, who could tell me about it? How about the blond over there?"

"The Kaori village? It wouldn't be right if you didn't know the forsaken angels..." said Krad, frowning.

"Right. So Dark Kaitou, tell us about them." said the teacher, wincing at Dark's presence.

"There was once a war, so extreme that the angels were up to their last stand. But before the fight, everybody left camp. Only three angels and an old adviser was left. The three fought valiantly and won. But the third angel who fought in the Kaori village was the most fearsome of them all. He fought so hard that the snow turned red with blood. The village he fought in was the Kaori village." said Dark.

"That's not all the details, Dark, and you know it." pointed out Krad.

"Humans don't know the rest, Krad!" snapped Dark.

"I'll tell you what really happened. The third angel had prayed the moment before the fight to win, since he had to claim revenge on the people who deserted him. They say it was rage that got him through the war. After the snow turned crimson with blood, he was weak. He didn't seem able to survive, just like the other two. A nightingale sang its sweet song, and they say it cursed him and the village." finished Krad.

The teacher was shocked. He never heard the story told in such detail. "Wh-what happened to the other two angels?" asked the teacher eagerly.

"Would you believe it... if we said that they were summoned into this world?" said Krad.

"Who are they?"

"Now that, is confidential information." answered Dark.

_Krad... those other two were you and Dark before you were summoned here in the human world... right?_ asked Satoshi.

Right...

"And I dare Ryuu to dig up that layer of crimson snow!" declared Saehera.

"I already did. When I was just three." answered Ryuu. "Nothing happened."

_You still lie about me? How strange..._

What they don't know won't hurt them.

_My comrades... I am so happy to see you again. I have heard so many rumors... What has happened? I will see you soon..._


	2. A little mishap

Disclaimer: The usual -- I don't own Dn, but everything else, I own.

R&R, Flames are accepted. Just don't be too harsh.

Thanks to TotA for her review. )

Start

"Hey, Krad! Why don't you have some fun while we're in control?" asked Dark.

"My definition of fun is killing you, Dark Mousy." replied Krad flatly. "If you want me to have fun, you would allow me to kill you."

Dark was annoyed at this. "What a spoilsport."

"Hmph." scoffed Krad. He was about to walked away when Takeshi transforming caught his eye. He decided to stick around and make fun of Takeshi. He waited for the transformation to finish. A very... muscular man was the result. He looked at Krad.

"What are you looking at?" threatened the man. "My name is Hayate, remember that." He poked Krad in the chest. Krad was taller than him, but more slender. "Now get out!" shouted the man.

Krad looked at the man flatly. "I am Krad, and that idiot over there is Dark. Do you understand what that means?" asked Krad.

The man laughed. "Krad and Dark have disappeared from the astral realms, and the one who was rumored to be cursed, Raidon, disappeared from the village years ago."

"Raidon... disappeared from the Kaori Village?" asked Dark, joining in.

"That must mean someone stubborn and brave dug out that layer of snow and got possessed." mused Krad.

"Exactly. So bug off!!!" yelled the man.

In one swift move, Krad flung a feather and the man was thrown away. "Serves you right for being so annoying and stubborn."

The man looked at Krad in fear, then switched his gaze to Dark. "You guys really are alive!!!" yelled the man as he ran away.

"Why do I get the feeling that he was one of those who deserted us in the middle of war?" whispered Dark.

Krad shrugged. "Well, there really is a craze, and this explains why the seal was broken." He went away.

"HEY!!" Dark didn't like being ignored. He sighed when he saw that Krad wasn't taking the bait. Krad was probably thinking of Raidon. Raidon... His best friend... He wondered how Raidon would react when he saw Krad and Dark. Daisuke appeared in his astral form.

"Dark, what's going on?" asked Daisuke.

"Nothing... Krad is probably thinking about who Raidon will side with." replied Dark noncholantly. He walked away. Daisuke sighed. There's absolutely no way Dark would tell him about his problems. He melted into thin air.

The next day...

"I swear I dug all night, and there was no layer of blood!" yelled Ken, their other classmate.

"No you didn't!! You were too scared to go there!" yelled Takeshi, unhappy. "My father told me it's real."

"Inspector Saehera.. is very very unreliable." entered Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun!! My father is reliable." defended Takeshi. "Just because my guardian ran away from that Krad guy yesterday doesn't mean I'll run away from you."

Satoshi shrugged and sat down on his seat. There was work to do... Dark had come back, and although it is a known fact that Daisuke was his tamer, people didn't have enough proof to arrest him, and Satoshi insists that he would be the one to catch Dark. He sighed and took out the blueprints of the building. He was too tired to plan really, and he was quite thankful that he could always just let Krad do all the dirty work.

"Are you sure it's okay, Ryuu-san? Maybe I should be the one to tutor Risa..." said Riku uncertainly.

"No, no... It's okay really." said Ryuu, smiling lightly.

This was rare. It was a photo moment, and Takeshi didn't miss a beat. He took the picture and went over to the girls.

"Hey, I have a picture of Ryuu smiling lightly!! Who wants it should take over and clean for me!!!" he announced.

Satoshi snorted. Takeshi was really a pain. He was kind of jealous that Ryuu would tutor Risa though. Just a little jealous, not so much.

Daisuke laughed. "Takeshi, you seem like paparazzi." he said.

"I only do it to get rid of cleaning duty. Do you want it? Since you're my friend, I'll let you have it instead of them. Of course, terms still apply." said Takeshi.

Riku pulled Daisuke away. "Daisuke is mine!" she yelled.

"My my... What a noisy room." said Ryuu softly.

"I know." scoffed someone beside him.

He turned to see Krad's astral form. (Note: he can since he's been claimed, remember? All of them have.. except for that Ken guy.)

"Oh.. Hiwatari-san..." said Ryuu.

Krad noticed that unlike others, Ryuu doesn't respect Satoshi so much and treats him more of an equal. "Why don't you call him Hiwatari -kun like everyone else does?"

"Hmm? Nobody really minds, and I don't think of him that highly either. I think he just wants to be like everyone else."

Krad was shocked for a split second. This kid.. How did he understand how Satoshi felt? But then he regained his composure. "I see... How do you know that?" asks Krad.

"I know many things... Like why you are so afraid to let somebody else get close to Hiwatari-san... It's because you were abandoned for someone else before and you don't want it to happen again. And how Dark wants to be a normal person who can love so badly..."

Krad continued to look at Ryuu. "Can you figure out Daisuke?"

"Daisuke is harder than the rest... He is very protective of the ones he loves, he is very forgiving and kind. Why? I think it's because he grew up in a nice home." answered Ryuu.

Krad scoffed before melting into thin air.

Dark heard everything Ryuu said. It kind of creeped him out that Akina Ryuu knew all these things. He had a sick feeling in his stomach about Ryuu.

Later that day...

"Riku-san, are you sure we should be here while Akina-kun is teaching Harada-san?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes, I don't want Risa to pretend she's dumb so that Akina-kun would have to stay longer than needed." said Riku.

"Akina-kun, I don't understand..." said Risa.

Riku stood up. "Risa, you understand that perfectly well!! You solved all the equations correctly in class!" yelled Riku.

"No, I don't!" lied Risa.

Ryuu checked the the paper that Risa answered closely. "You know what's strange Risa?"

"What?"

"The fact that all your solutions are correct, and that your answers seem to be purposely far away from the real answer." said Ryuu.

"Really?" Risa was definitely shocked. She didn't think Ryuu would check.

"Yeah... Well, I think that you should keep working on your skills." encouraged Ryuu.

"Akina-kun... Can you help me?" asked Risa.

"With what?" asked Ryuu.

"This, of course."

"Sure... But.. Maybe tomorrow." Ryuu said. "I have to go."

"Please..." begged Risa.

"Tomorrow." said Ryuu firmly before leaving.

Risa sighed and turned to her sister. "Why won't you let me flirt a bit?"

"Because I don't want you to bother Akina-kun."

"Hmph."

The next day...

"Thanks again for helping us, Akina-kun." said Daisuke.

"No problem." replied Ryuu, smiling lightly.

"Here." Satoshi opened the door to the gym.

They went in, but the door slammed behind them.

"Oh crap." said Satoshi, trying to pry the door open to no avail.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"It won't budge." replied Satoshi.

"Let me try." But no matter what he tried, it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't an attempt to capture Dark that I got involved in, is it?" asked Ryuu.

Satoshi shook his head. "This is bad. Sooner or later, Krad will come out and so will Dark."

"Then... Akina-kun will get stuck in the middle. But you're claimed, right?" asked Daisuke, worried.

"Yeah."

"Being claimed doesn't cover it. Krad and Dark are two of the best." snapped Satoshi.

"I'm so flattered." said Dark, coming out.

"Oh no." said Satoshi before wings started to force their way out of his back.


	3. Raidon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dn angel, it's characters and bla. I only own the OCs.

R&R Please!!

Start

"Nice to see you Dark." said Krad.

"We just saw each other yesterday, so don't pretend it's been fifty years." said Dark, annoyed.

Krad raised an eyebrow at Ryuu, who was very calm.

"Normally, if I were you, I'd be panicking." mused Dark.

"Yeah, but Akina-san is not a pervert, or a coward for that matter." sneered Krad.

"Hey!!! I'm no pervert!!!" yelled Dark.

Then, Ryuu knocked both of their heads together.

"OW!!!" yelled the two.

"What was that for?" snapped Krad.

"Get your heads together. I don't care if you blow up each other after this, just get me out." snapped Ryuu.

"Fine." Dark threw a feather at the door. "Brace yourselves."

When the explosion was over, Dark was surprised that the door wasn't even damaged.

"W-what?"

"This place is enforced by magic. It has to be." declared Krad.

"Well, it must be pretty strong magic!" yelled Dark. "That was a powerful move!!"

"Tell me, Dark. If you didn't know that it was enforced by magic, then why did you use a powerful move?" asked Krad slyly.

"I-I... That's none of your business!!!" snapped Dark. "We have to get out of here!!"

"Answer me!!"

The two kept on bickering. They were about to blow each other's heads off when Ryuu interrupted.

"Done. You go outside and kill each other now." said Ryuu. While Krad and Dark were bickering he had gone over to the door and destroyed the lock. How, nobody knows.

"How the heck did you manage that?!" yelled Dark.

"Be grateful." snapped Krad.

"No way!! I wanna know!!" yelled Dark somewhat immaturely.

Krad had begun to turn back to Satoshi. Dark was still scowling as he turned back to Daisuke.

"How did you do that?" asked Satoshi in disbelief.

"I had a feeling that my... other half did it and wanted me to disable it." replied Ryuu, leaving. "If you excuse me, I have to tutor Risa Harada."

Daisuke was about to follow Ryuu when Satoshi pulled him aside.

"Niwa-kun, do you think that Akina-san is Raidon?" asked Satoshi in a low voice.

"No... Raidon sounds scary and horrible, and Akina-kun is very approachable." replied Daisuke.

"I think he is." replied Satoshi defiantly.

Daisuke shrugged as he left. Satoshi was left alone... with Krad.

"Satoshi-sama, you have a good point there." mused his other half.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." said Satoshi, walking away.

Meanwhile...

"Risa!!! Quit fooling around!" yelled Riku.

"I'm sorry if I'm not as good as you are in math!!" yelled Risa.

"Risa, you're better than I am!!! You always had a high grade until Akina-kun came!!" said Riku, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just a coincidence!!" yelled Risa.

Ryuu and Daisuke sat quietly. They exchanged glances.

"They're a bit noisy, aren't they?" asked Ryuu.

Daisuke nodded.

"Doesn't Kaitou Dark have to steal something?" asked Ryuu.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side.

"You're not Niwa-kun." said Ryuu, shaking his head.

"Daisuki!" said Daisuke somewhat inidgantly.

"I thought it was pronounced Daisu-ke, not Daisu-ki." said Ryuu.

"Daisuki!" (AN: If you haven't noticed it yet, this is With Ryuu is talking to.)

"Okay..." said Ryuu.

The two girls kept bickering, so Ryuu turned on the television. Sure enough, Dark was there. Ryuu thought hard. Could this Daisuke be an illusion?

_Nah... Illusions require too much energy and attention if you want them to interact with others._

Hmm... Good point. Perhaps a familiar?

_Very good guess. I think so too. Probably Dark's wings... He didn't have them in the fight a while ago._

Satisfied, Ryuu turned off the tv, grabbed his books and left the two bickering sisters. He grabbed With by the arm an headed to the museum, where Dark was stealing an artwork.

At the museum...

"DAAARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Krad.

Dark smirked and ran into the shadows. "With..." he whispered.

He waited. No With. Why? With always came when he called. Then, a sudden crash.

"Wh-What?!" yelled Krad.

Dark came out, pissed that Krad had found a new playmate.

"Hey, Krad, I'm still around." said Dark.

"It's been a long time, don't you think, Dark Mousy?" asked a voice.

Dark shut his eyes tight, hoping it was a hallucination that will soon fade. No such luck.

"Don't be so rude... We haven't seen each other for... three hundred years, maybe?" asked the voice.

"Raidon, what are you doing in the human world?" asked Krad darkly.


	4. Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own dn angel or its characters, but I own Ryuu, Raidon and the Ken guy. Plus the new girl. And Maria.

Read and review!!

Start

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" echoed Dark.

"Stop following me." snapped Krad.

"Stop following me." mimicked Dark.

"Still immature, even though it's been three hundred years." said Raidon, shaking his head.

"Dark!! Your familiar stopped by the Harada mansion." said Ryuu, carrying With.

"WHAT?!" Krad fell backwards when he saw Ryuu.

"Oh, thanks. With, why didn't you come when called?" asked Dark.

"Kyuu?" With cocked his head to the side.

Krad got back up. "What..."

Raidon looked at Ryuu. "What are you doing here?" asked Raidon.

"Returning that." Ryuu left, satisfied. "Go ahead and play, but don't play too rough."

"I have heard many things..." started Raidon.

"What things? That Krad is a loser?" asked Dark, smirking. Krad smacked the back of Dark's head.

"Why are you fighting? The three of us... were left behind out of the thousands, you'd think you would learn to get used to each other." said Raidon.

"It has something to do with our tamers. Like you. So, who dug you up?" asked Dark, collapsing on a sofa.

"This isn't my body." snapped Raidon, annoyed. His silver hair was getting messed up by the wind and his dark blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"It isn't? Then mind telling us who your tamer is?" asked Krad.

Raidon snorted. "Ha. Do you know what I am doing here?" asked Raidon.

"No... Come to think of it, not at all."

"Maria... I sent her here during the war to make sure she wouldn't get hurt." said Raidon quietly. "Rumor has it she left for another man. I want to know... who, and find her descendants. I promised I would come after her."

"Maria..."

Krad remembered Maria. She had dark blue hair and haunting emerald eyes. She was beauty in the flesh.

"Maria would still be alive, wouldn't she?" asked Dark. "I mean, she isn't human."

"She commited suicide." said Krad quietly.

Raidon and Dark turned to him.

"Maria.. I remember her. She married one of the Hikari's family friends. There was a commotion that day... It was still the second generation."

Flashback...

_"Maria Saki has killed herself?! Preposterous!!" yelled a man._

_Krad appeared in his astral form, and he didn't look too happy. "It's four o' clock in the morning. What are you yelling for? You'll wake my host up."_

_"Maria Saki has been murdered!! Not suicide, murder!! What's not to yell about?!" yelled the man even more._

_Krad got even more pissed until he got the message. "Maria..? Dead? Impossible." said Krad._

_"Why not?! She's human, isn't she?" asked the man._

_"Are the police investigating it?"_

_"What? Why are you so-" started the old man._

_"Are the police investigating it?" pressed Krad._

_"Yes... Yes, they are. But they can't find the murderer. They say she killed herself. I don't believe that. She has a child. A month old child to take care of!! She wouldn't kill herself." said the man._

_Krad got the message that moment. She did kill herself..._

End flashback.

"She killed herself because she had a child, Raidon." said Krad.

"That makes no sense." said Dark.

"She wanted Raidon's children, not some filthy magic-less human's!!" spat Krad at the ignorant Dark.

Raidon remained quiet. Maria killed herself for him. "Didn't Dark too fall for a human?" asked Raidon after a long pause.

"Rika Harada. She married another man also. Only she didn't kill herself." said Dark.

"I'm the only one who hasn't fallen." declared Krad proudly.

"Yet. You have a crush on Risa Harada.." teased Dark.

"Satoshi-sama likes her!! Not me!!"

The two started to bicker, until Dark noticed that Raidon had disappeared.

"Hey.. where'd he go without a goodbye?" said Dark.

"Give him time. He loved Maria more than life itself, remember?" asked Krad.

"Yeah..."

The next day...

"Akina-kun!! Why did you suddenly leave?" asked Risa.

"I had something to do." mumbled Ryuu. He looked dead tired.

"Akina-kun? You look like you were run over by a truck." said Risa, concerned.

Satoshi was jealous, of course, that she was tending to Ryuu and not him.

"Hiwatari-kun? You too?" asked Risa. She was torn between the two boys.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Satoshi wondered what Ryuu could be doing if he wasn't Raidon.

"Are you sure?" asked Risa.

Ryuu seemed lifeless. He didn't move an inch.

"Class!!! Settle down!! We have new student! Her name is Kami Hinata!" announced the teacher.

The boys' jaws dropped. Except for Ryuu, Satoshi and Daisuke, of course. Daisuke already had Risa, Satoshi wouldn't show it and Ryuu seemed to tired to give a damn.

Kami was gorgeous, with jet black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes like Dark's. The first one who caught her eye was Ryuu, with his dark blue hair and eyes. She sat beside him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to care. All the boys shot daggers at Ryuu. As soon as the class was over, Risa went over to Satoshi and started talking to him.

"Hiwatari-kun, could you be my tutor? Akina-san doesn't seem very... well."

"Sure." said Satoshi, feeling a twinge of hapiness.

Ryuu, on the other hand, was tasked with showing Kami around. He was barely able to stand now, and Daisuke was worried.

"This is the principal's office, that's the girl's locker room, the boy's, and the- ah." Ryuu flinched and dropped to his knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Kami, worried.

"I'm... fine." Ryuu didn't seem fine though.

"I'll go get help." Kami ran through the halls, and the first person she saw was Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun!! Akina-kun needs-"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Kami was surprised that Daisuke had been expecting Ryuu to cave in.

"Go on home!! I'll take care of things here!!" shouted Daisuke sprinting over to where Ryuu was.

Later in the Niwa household...

"He's not Raidon, you saw him last night." said Daisuke.

"It's possible if he managed to make another body for a short period of time. It consumes energy though." said Dark.

"That wouldn't explain his condition. He seems very.. fit." said Kousuke.

Dark and Daisuke entered the guest room, where Ryuu was. But instead of Ryuu, they found Raidon.

"So I am right!!" said Dark gleefully.

"Not now Dark." scolded Daisuke.

Raidon switched back to Ryuu without doing anything.

"I think I know what's wrong." said Dark.

Then Krad flew in. "Hello. I have heard."

"He's got a severe case of the flu!" announced Dark.

Krad smacked him in the back of the head again. "No. Raidon's lost the will to live since he feels guilty about Maria's death. He's affecting Ryuu. No matter how healthy or powerful a being is, he wouldn't last long if his soul really really lost the will to live."

"WHAT?! SO AKINA-KUN'S GONNA DIE?!" yelled Daisuke.

Dark and Krad nodded gravely. "Daisuke, you have to convince Raidon to continue living. Catastrophic effects would happen if one of the three guardians of the spirit world disappears for good." said Dark.

"Me? Why me?!"

"Because you're the one who makes everybody feel good." said Krad.

That's all for now. Review please!! I accept flames. )


	5. Krad's feelings

Disclaimer: The usual... I don't own dn angel, but any other characters not from the show I own.

Please review. It gives me an idea whether or not people enjoy my story. )

Start

"Akina-kun?" said Daisuke softly as he entered the room.

Ryuu was looking out the window with a blank face. He turned to Daisuke.

"Raidon... doesn't seem to enjoy living anymore." croaked Ryuu.

"Can I talk to him?" said Daisuke.

Ryuu nodded and forced Raidon out. Raidon didn't seem happy, but was too weak to do anything about it.

"What?" he said in a pissed off voice.

"Raidon-kun, I think you shouldn't be so selfish. Akina-kun still needs to live, and your purpose is to be with him. When did Akina-kun find you anyway?"

Raidon smiled weakly. "He was still three, and still a stubborn donkey. He dug up the layer of blood much to the disapproving elders."

"Dark and I.. have been together for only less than a year, and yet when Dark disappeared, it felt empty. I'm sure Akina-san would feel empty too."

Raidon looked at Daisuke blankly before turning to the window. "I'll think about it."

"Uhh... Sure. Bye." Daisuke exited the room quickly. Raidon gave him more heebie-jeebies than Krad did.

Krad saw the whole thing. He entered through the open window, and Raidon didn't even look at Krad.

"Do you still have that.. crush on Dark?" asked Raidon softly.

"W-What?!" said Krad.

"You hurt Dark because of his ignorance. You hurt him because Dark is too blind to notice that you love him. Dark remained ignorant all throughout the three hundred years I was gone. You hate him, yet you love him." said Raidon, reading Krad's feelings. Raidon then shook his head. "You twisted angel..." added Raidon silently.

"Maybe so, but then again, I could have replaced that strong feeling with another feeling by now... Hate. He goes with all those women, toying with them. Then he longs for Rika Harada, and makes it so clear. It hurts, and you should know that." replied Krad.

"But if you truly did hate him, you wouldn't hold back anymore... Dark would be dead by now." said Raidon silently.

"What if I want to torture him?" said Krad, a little more violently than he wanted it to come out.

"No. No, you don't want to torture him. You want to give him a little more time to get his mind out of the darkness and into the light." said Raidon.

"Hmph." Krad flew away, and he wasn't happy. It was true, he didn't hate Dark. He detested the women who Dark went with. But who was Raidon to mess with his business and feelings? This was between him and Dark, no one else.

'Raidon is your best pal, Krad. Yours, not Dark's. Of course he messes around with your head.' said Satoshi. Just like you mess around with mine, he added silently.

Krad ignored Satoshi. True, there were only three people he holds dear. Dark, Raidon, and his host. But that's it. Nothing else.

Daisuke hoped that Dark was listening throughout Krad and Raidon's conversation. Dark, the guy who plays with girls' hearts and discards them like they are pieces of trash. It wasn't fair to poor Krad. He felt sorry for Krad, and he felt slightly grateful that Raidon did NOT tell Krad that Daisuke was listening. Raidon knew, since Raidon saw Daisuke out of the corner of his eye somewhere during the end of the conversation. Krad would kill Daisuke without hesitation. After all, wasn't Dark and Krad supposed to be together, even if they ran out of hosts? He didn't mean a thing to Krad.

Later that evening...

Satoshi and Krad's conversation:

Satoshi: Krad, do you really like Dark?

Krad: Like is putting it lightly, Satoshi-sama. Besides, when did you become interested in my thoughts?

Satoshi: Don't get cocky. I was just thinking...

Krad: About what?

Satoshi: About... Bah, none of your business.

Krad: (pauses) It's about that Harada girl, isn't it?

Satoshi: ... Maybe.

Krad: (grins) Leave it to me.

Satoshi: No way!! You nearly killed her the last time!!

Krad: Aww... I didn't know you liked her the last time.

Satoshi: If you don't shut up, I'll tell Dark that you're jealous of all the girls he's been dating.

Krad: You wouldn't.

Satoshi: Hell yeah I would. Now shut up while I think about what to get Risa.

Krad: (mutters something before disappearing to the back of Satoshi's mind.)

Dark and Daisuke:

Dark: Ne, Daisuke..

Daisuke: Yeah?

Dark: Umm... that conversation you were eavesdropping on earlier... Do you think they were joking?

Daisuke: No, I don't think so.

Dark: Isn't Krad devoid of feelings?

Daisuke: I don't know. Why, do you like him?

Dark: (blushing) NO!!

Daisuke: YOU DO!!!

Dark: Hey, is that picture something you're gonna give Riku tomorrow? You know, for Valentine's day?

Daisuke: I don't think I'll have the guts to hand it to her...

Dark: No problem!! I can help.

Daisuke: NO!! She's MY girlfriend.

Dark: Suit yourself. No gift for her, but I'll approach Harada Risa.

Daisuke: But.. Hiwatari-kun likes her.

Dark: So?

Daisuke: You'll hurt his feelings...

Dark: Let me take control of your body and hand it to Riku, and I won't bug Risa.

Daisuke: DAAAARK!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

Dark: So?

Ryuu and Raidon:

Ryuu: Hey, Raidon..

Raidon: Hmm?

Ryuu: Did you really put Maria-san here to keep her safe?

Raidon: Yeah... But it didn't work. She died anyway. (sighs)

Ryuu: Maybe she wanted to be with you in the spirit world...

Raidon: Possibly...

Ryuu: So... Are you still going on about that I-want-to-die thing?

Raidon: Nah... I guess I should stick around and see what kind of trouble the stubborn donkey gets into.

Ryuu: (smiles lightly, then frowns) Why are Dark and Daisuke so noisy?

Raidon: I don't know.

Ryuu: (sighs) Maria-san... was she beautiful?

Raidon: Yeah... If you dig through my memories, you can see her.

Ryuu: I'll do that.. later... (yawns)

end

AN: In the last chapter, I said Daisuke had Risa, but I meant that he had Riku. Sorry for the mistake.


	6. Ryuu's past

Disclaimer: I don't own dn angel. But every other character and the plot, I DO own.

Thanks to lokinorsedeity for the review. )

Start

"Akina-sempai!! Breakfast is ready!!" called Daisuke. When nobody answered, he assumed that Ryuu was still asleep, and probably exhausted. One can't possibly recover that quickly from a near-death experience. He knocked softly before going in. He looked around and saw no one. The food that was put in there last night for Ryuu hasn't been touched.

'Man, this Akina guy is even creepier than your crush.' muttered Dark.

'Darrk!! I like Riku, dammit!!' replied the redhead.

'Right. I forgot.'

Daisuke sighed once more before checking the whole room thoroughly. Ryuu was nowhere in sight. Luckily, it was a Saturday, which meant no school, enabling Daisuke to make sure that Ryuu was safely in the Akina estate.

After hurriedly eating breakfast, he ran outside and rode his bike to the Akina manor. The butler opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry, but the Akina-sama hasn't been around since yesterday morning. I do worry about the child." sighed the butler.

"Isn't his mom and dad searching for him?" asked Daisuke.

"Akina-sama... has led a sad life, and he still does. His mother went insane when he was just three, after a fire destroyed their last home. That fire killed all three of his siblings." said the butler, shaking his head.

"Three siblings? Akina-kun never mentioned siblings." echoed Daisuke softly.

"Akina-sama... is like that young Hiwatari commander, brilliant in many ways. His mother blamed him for the fire, and she still does. She said that if he didn't dig up that accursed layer of snow in that savage village, his siblings would still be alive. Akina-sama is haunted by that horrifying memory. He was in the house, and he saw his siblings burn to death. Somehow, something protected him, prevented the fire from harming him." said the butler. "His father couldn't stand the thought of being with the child he liked least and left him to my care, along with a fortune and a corporation."

"Why didn't Akina-kun's father like him?" Daisuke was feeling immensely sorry for Ryuu now.

"His father always favored the eldest child, Yuki. Yuki was a smart boy, but nowhere near as brilliant as Ryuu-sama. Yuki could paint, draw, sing, fight -- the vision of a perfect son. His father never paid attention to Ryuu-sama, who was the third of the four siblings. I noticed the child's genius though. But still..." The butler sighed sadly again. "I would never dream of stealing from Akina-sama. He is like a son to me..."

"Sorry..." said Daisuke.

"It's all right. Did Akina-sama sleep well in your house?" asked the butler.

"I don't know. He didn't eat, that's for sure. Why? Does he have insomnia?"

"Not exactly... But I could tell that when he wakes, face flushed, dripping cold sweat that he has horrible nightmares. He told me once about them when he was five. Said that he could hear his sibling's screams, burning. Yuki, apparently, was cursing him for being protected. He said that Akina-sama didn't deserve it and that Yuki did. He also said that everytime he sees a weapon, the only thought that crosses his mind is killing what is left of his wretched family." sighed the butler. "The child has problems."

"Sorry for the trouble. I'll try and look for him." apologized Daisuke as he left.

'Ne... Daisuke, check the cliff by the sea.' said Dark suddenly.

'Erm... Okay then.'

Sure enough, Ryuu was there, staring out to sea with a blank expression on his face. He looked... melancholic.

"Akina-kun.." said Daisuke.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about your past..." said Daisuke. He covered his mouth, horrified at what he just said.

Ryuu didn't move. "My mother... I continue to visit her, as if she could ease anything."

Blood dripped out of Ryuu's now clenched fist. Daisuke wondered why, and when Ryuu opened his palm, there was a sharp rock, drenched in blood. Then, all at once, the wound on his palm disappeared.

"Countless times I have tried to die... Innumerable..."

"Akina-kun, you shouldn't try to die. Your mother will come around eventually. Someone out there loves you, and it would kill that person to know you have died. One day, you'll meet a person to whom you will mean the world." said Daisuke firmly.

Ryuu looked at Daisuke. Then, he flew off, using Raidon's wings. Daisuke stared after Ryuu sadly.

'You.. have a taste for violent people, don't you?' said Dark after a while.

"Riku-san isn't violent!!"

'Yeah, right. Let's go home. I wanna steal something tonight.'

**That night...**

"Dark, steal the painting and let's leave!!!" yelled Daisuke.

"NO!! Not yet..."

"Dark Mousy... Waiting for something?" asked a voice dryly.

"Krad." Dark grinned at his counterpart. "I was just looking for you!"

Krad looked around him, as if to make sure if Dark was really talking to him. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Dark grinned.

"New trick you want to try?" asked Krad, gathering a ball of energy.

"Yup."

Then Dark leaned in and kissed Krad.

End

So whaddya think?


	7. Words

Disclaimer: You know, the usual. I don't own dn angel, but everything else I own.

Start

Dark sulked, staring into the midnight sky. He remembered what happened a few moments ago, after he kissed Krad.

_Flashback_

_Dark kissed Krad. After a while, Krad shoved Dark away, violently. Dark was shocked, to say at the least._

_"I don't know what sick game you're playing, Dark, but it's not funny." Krad aimed a feather at Dark, and pieces of cement from the crumbling side of the museum fell on the purple haired theif. _

_When Dark finally crawled out of the mess, the blond was gone without a trace. Dark felt a tear fall. What did he do wrong? What made the blond doubt him so much? _

_'Dark? Are you alright?' asked Daisuke softly._

_Dark didn't answer, but instead he flew back to the Niwa home, painting in hand._

_End of Flashback_

Dark heard someone come and sit beside him. He continued staring at the sky, and concentrated on hearing the waves splashing on the rocks below anyway.

"Krad... is just a bit frightened." said Satoshi.

Dark didn't expect it to be Satoshi. "What do you care?" he asked bitterly.

Satoshi furrowed his eyebrow. "You mean you really like him back?"

"OF COURSE I DO!!"

"Or are you just saying that because you know I'm listening to your every word?" asked another voice softly.

Dark turned and saw golden eyes eying him suspiciously.

"What is it with you and doubting me twenty four seven?!" yelled Dark.

"Many, many things happened during the war, Dark. I'm not sure what to believe and what to doubt anymore."

Dark's eyes softened. The war. They were deserted, Krad, Raidon and him.

"Krad, I was there with you, wasn't I? I didn't leave in the middle of the night like the others did... They asked me to, you know." replied Dark softly.

"I know. I saw it... I saw the hesitation in your eyes. You WANTED to go with them. You wanted to leave me there, since you knew I wouldn't abandon my best pal, and Raidon would stubbornly refuse to admit that the war is lost." answered Krad bitterly.

"I did not." denied Dark violently. "I hesitated because... because..." Dark stopped. What the hell did he hesitate for anyway?

"Because of what, Dark? Could you give me another valid reason for your hesitation?"

"Okay, fine. I admit I don't remember. But I'm sure it's not for that reason."

"How could you be sure if you don't remember?" pressed Krad.

"Because... I love you Krad, and I mean it."

"No. You're just saying that because if I fall for you, it would be easier for you to snatch painting from right under my nose. You just want to use me!!" yelled Krad.

"NO WAY! I'D NEVER DO THAT!!"

"And tell me why not, Dark Mousy? Tell me why, and I will wait two days for that answer. After those two days, I swear that all my feelings for you will be no more!" The feather in Krad's hand glowed as he vowed.

"No.. Krad, don't please!! You still have thirty minutes to take it back!! Take it back!" begged Dark.

Krad gave Dark a defiant look and flew away. Dark was horrified. Two days... Two days and no more than that... How that hell is he going to manage without any help?! Dark bit his lip. Raidon. Raidon would know something about this. He had to know a way to make Krad take back his vow. He just had to!!

Quickly, he flew to the direction of the Akina estate only to be told that Ryuu was out visiting his deranged mother. Dark thanked the butler for the adress and left to find Ryuu. He arrived to see Ryuu watching his mother shout her same old accusations, and Raidon trying to persuade Ryuu to leave the old hag.

"Ryuu-sama... Please.. This won't do you any good." pleaded Raidon.

"YOU!! YOU KILLED YOUR SIBLINGS ON PURPOSE, JUST TO HAVE THE FORTUNE ALL TO YOURSELF!!" she screamed.

Ryuu stopped dead. That was a new accusation.

"YOU'RE A GREEDY BRAT!! ALWAYS WERE, AND ALWAYS WILL BE!! YOU DIDN'T SAVE EVEN ONE OF THEM!! YOU ENJOYED WATCHING THEM BURN, DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE NOT MY CHILD!! YOU'RE THE CHILD OF A DEVIL!!" she continued.

Raidon felt a stab of guilt, sadness and fury from Ryuu. Ryuu was going into self-blame again!! He had to make the old hag stop!! If not, his poor host would attempt to kill himself, and might actually succeed this time!!

'Sorry, Ryuu-sama.. But I have to get you out.' said Raidon. He tried to force his way out of Ryuu. But Ryuu forced him back in. Stunned, Raidon forgot about getting Ryuu out of the room. Ryuu had never resisted him before.

"SEE? YOUR LITTLE DEVIL FRIEND HAD COME TO GET YOU!! YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT!! YUKI IS THE ANGEL, AND YOU'RE THE FALLEN!! GO, GO WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIEND AND BURN IN HELL ETERNALLY!" she accused.

Ryuu turned to the window and saw Dark. Dark had heard everything his mother said. Then, Dark silently went inside the room. He transformed iinto Daisuke.

"THAT'S RIGHT!! KILL ME, THAT I MIGHT BE WITH MY CHILDREN!!! KILL ME, THAT YOU WILL HAVE FINALLY MURDERED ME AND HAVE NO ONE TO SHARE WITH!! KILL YOUR FATHER RIGHT AFTER, SO THAT WE WILL HAVE A COMPLETE FAMILY AGAIN!! A PERFECT FAMILY, WITHOUT YOU!!" she gloated.

Daisuke went over to the woman. She wasn't even that old. A bit older than Emiko by about two years only. She just had tangled hair, and a crazed look in her eyes. His fury grew with each word she said to his friend. Ryuu actually believed her too! He slapped her, and she stopped, stunned. Ryuu was too much in a daze to do anything.

"Do you know what you are doing? You are killing the only person you have left! He comes here to visit you, even though he knows you hate him. Does your husband visit you? Of course not!! He thinks your crazy. Akina-kun comes, even though you hate him. Even though you say these horrible things to him. Why don't you think about what you're doing?" scolded Daisuke. He grabbed Ryuu's arm and left. Ryuu wordlessly followed Daisuke. Once out of the building, Daisuke looked at his friend, who hasn't said a single word. Not that Ryuu is a noisy person.  
"Akina-kun? Are you all right?" asked Daisuke softly. "I'm sorry that I hit your mother. She just... She said too much."

Raidon took over. He looked at Daisuke. "Thanks for getting Ryuu out of there. That... was new... She never said those things before."

"Ah.. Oh yeah, Dark needs your help." said Daisuke, remembering Dark's little problem.  
"What about?"

Daisuke related the whole story. Raidon merely shook his head. "No known way. You're just going to have to remember what you hesitated for. Only that would actually satisfy Krad."

Meanwhile...

Krad looked at the feather in his hand. His vow... He still had two minutes to take it back. Should he?

One minute left.

"Krad, maybe you should..." started Satoshi.

"No... Living like this is torture." said Krad firmly.

"Krad, you'll kill Dark eventually!" yelled Satoshi.

Five...

"Krad, please!!"

Four...

"No... There's not enough time.." said Krad softly.

Three...

"Krad, you have to try!!"

Two...

"Okay, fine!! I take back-"

One...

"-the vow that I said to-"

Zero.

"Dark... One word too late, Satoshi-sama." sighed Krad.

So close...


	8. First night after Krad's vow

AN: Sorry for the long disappearance.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own DN but everything else, yadda yadda…

Start

Ryuu watched the houses fly by as the car sailed along the road smoothly. He was a bit worn out and most definitely tired. Risa was starting to get on his nerves, Daisuke keeps giving him pleading looks and the new girl, Kami, seemed just a bit on the jealous side. Of course, it might be his imagination. The butler opened the door. Ryuu noted that he was a bit nervous. Ignoring this, Ryuu walked to the huge entrance of his house.

"How was school?"

Ryuu looked up, his eyes narrowed. The glare of the sun hit his eyes, but he knew that figure on the balcony all too clearly. In fact, he loathed and loved that figure all at the same time. It was his mother.

"M-mother?!" Ryuu nearly fell backwards in shock.

"I got your father to sign my release documents. I have been doing some thinking ever since your little friend gave me a rude awakening. I realize that… Yuki is never coming back, and that he's dead and gone."

Ryuu thought hard. His mother had never been so… apologetic. It used to be, when she made a mistake, all she'd give you was a brief nod before moving on to something else. Something was wrong. Possibly his mother or his memories.

_Ryuu, that thing up there isn't human..._

"…"

"What are you staring at Ryuu? Help me…" The voice changed mid-sentence. "Help me murder all of your siblings…"

Ryuu stepped backwards in shock. Raidon's reflex was to take over Ryuu's body, but his brain told him to wait. It was better to find out what this creature was while Ryuu was being underestimated.

"Remember me, Ryuu? I survived the fire, horribly deformed. I am your dearest elder brother, Yuki."

Yuki-monster pounced on Ryuu and started to hit him, over and over again. Raidon tried to break out, but he was frozen.

_No, this can't be happening. It's all a dream…_

Suddenly, Ryuu looked at his lifeless body, mangled and bloody.

Ryuu woke up with a jolt. Holy crap, what the hell was that?! This dream was entirely new. He looked around the room, and then looked in the hall, just to be sure. He was covered in cold sweat.

"Man… That was the worst of them all." Raidon declared.

Ryuu didn't reply, but he agreed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dark and Dai

Dark kept Daisuke up all night.

"Dark, I have school tomorrow…" moaned Daisuke.

"No!! I've got less than forty eight hours, Daisuke!! Forty-eight hours!!" Dark screamed.

Daisuke felt sorry for Dark. "Why don't you try searching in your memories?"

"I'm still trying. But three hundred years worth of memories isn't easy to sift through."

Daisuke thought hard. There has to be some way to help Dark. "How about… lying to Krad?"

"That'll just speed up the time, Dai. He said remember… Not tell me." Dark snapped somewhat rudely.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help."

"It's okay. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kami and Maria

Kami watched Dark attempt to remember on Daisuke's balcony. It was a miracle that they didn't see her there. She could help, if she wanted to. After all, she knew why Dark hesitated. She saw him, three hundred years ago. Well, at least Maria did. It's just that Maria wasn't speaking to her right now. Maria refused to speak with her since Kami didn't allow Maria to throw herself into Raidon's arms and beg for forgiveness right when she first saw Ryuu. That would have been embarrassing. Who the hell would have allowed Maria to do that? Kami flew away on Maria's wings. Maria couldn't say no, since that would have been breaking the silence. As Kami flew past the seashore, she saw somebody sitting there, possibly thinking about something important. She flew in for a closer look and found Raidon, just sitting there, watching the waves. She felt Maria try to push her way out, but then stop. Maria didn't want to lose. What a stupid reason. Maria was willing to sacrifice the love of her life for a stupid game with a lousy human. Kami nearly laughed, but caught herself.

"It's all right, Kami. I know you're there." The voice floated to her from Raidon.

Frightened, Kami flew away as fast as she could.

"Wait!! Kami! Stop!"

Kami stopped, stunned. Maria had broken the silence. She realized that Maria had done it on instinct.

Maria sighed. No use being silent when she had already lost.

"Could you… please go back? I want to watch Raidon a bit more."

Kami hesitated, but she let Maria out. Maria breathed a sigh of relief as she flew back to the seashore. Raidon's blank eyes watched the sea.

"Raidon?" She said in a small voice.

Raidon looked around. He knew that voice. He'd never forget that voice.

"Maria?"

In an instant, she flew to him and collapsed in his safe embrace, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That bastard forced me to… He just seemed so much like…"

Raidon wasn't listening to her. He held her tight. It was good to feel her in his arms again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Krad and Satoshi

"Blast!" Krad kept on punching the wall. Why the hell did he make that stupid vow?

"Krad, you're hurting my body." Satoshi complained. For the first time ever in his entire life, Krad fell to the floor, feeling helpless.

"I can't do anything…" Krad mumbled.

"Yes, you can!" Satoshi said forcefully. The only problem was that he didn't actually believe himself.

"You don't even believe yourself." Krad laughed.

They heard a small knock from the door. Krad wondered who it was, and he saw violet hair from the eyehole. He opened the door and… there stood Dark, with a pleading look.

"Krad, please! I can't remember in just two days! Give me more time!" Dark whispered pitifully.

"Yes, you can. You can also go die while you're at it." Krad slammed the door in Dark's face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Satoshi yelled.

"I… I dunno."

Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Been busy, but now I think I can update more often

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Start

Twelve hours down, thirty six to go.

Ryuu sat in the classroom, seemingly bored. Kami sat beside him, equally bored. Satoshi and Daisuke were both brooding. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that everyone perked up. It was Ryuu's butler.

"I'm sorry to interrupt class, but Akina-sama's father just…" The butler didn't even skip a beat. "He just had a heart attack and died on the spot…"

Ryuu froze. His father was dead? To die now was not a good time. Would he even be invited to attend the funeral? Ryuu kept his composure nevertheless, even with the entire class looking at him.

"But this is about the funeral…" The butler began. "His wife doesn't approve of you and you get the idea…"

Ryuu didn't seem affected. Daisuke put a hand on his friend's shoulder and Kami looked at him, worried.

"Why should I care?" Ryuu replied coolly. "I can pay my respects after."

"They don't want you to ever go near…" The butler seemed very apologetic.

Ryuu sat up, shocked.

They can't do this….

_That's just plain cruel, even in their standards. You don't deserve this crap._

But they're doing it to me… How in the world?

_They will pay, the bastards._

Daisuke stood up. "Hey, but that guy is still Akina-kun's father, whether or not they like it!"

"True, but it isn't illegal, Niwa-kun." Satoshi replied.

"Akina-kun, if you don't feel well, you're welcome to be absent for the rest of the day." The teacher began.

"No, I'm fine." Ryuu shook his head. Deep inside, he was beginning to feel the familiar cycle of self-blame again.

"Also, his will states that your mother is in charge of you…" The butler said.

_Damn, he really hates you._

"She's in the house right now."

Just then, the dismissal bell rang. Dark appeared in his astral form. "What the hell, Dai? I still can't remember."

"You idiot! There are bigger things at stake!" The astral form of Krad whacked Dark.

"Like what?" Dark snapped.

"Like the double insult just dealt to Ryuu!"

"What double insult?" Dark answered.

Daisuke and Satoshi kept silent while they walked to the gate. Ryuu seemed oddly cold, and Kami seemed to be the only one he was willing to entertain. When they arrived at the gate, Daisuke was greeted with a familiar face. It was Ryuu's mother.

"Are you here to hurt Ryuu further?" Daisuke sneered.

Satoshi seemed confused. "This is Akina-kun's mother?'

"There he is." She sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said to him the other night and for everything I've done to him. The woman my late husband married also hates me, as she banned me too."

"Mother." Ryuu was very curt, and Kami greeted Mrs. Akina in the same way. "Kami will be coming with us."

Mrs. Akina smiled, before asking to speak to Ryuu in private. Kami watched as the mother and son spoke. Ryuu's eyes seem to widen then he shook his head violently. She grabbed his hand firmly, and he eventually consented. They went back to Kami and went home, bringing Kami with them.

"Hey Krad." Dark greeted.

"What?" Krad replied testily.

"Did you seriously mean that vow? I remember something about Maria having to do something with this." Dark said. He only remembered a vague bit.

"Don't bring her into this. This is between you and me." Krad spat as Satoshi got in his car and left.

"Krad, wait!" Dark was frustrated yet again by Krad's cold heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all over the news the next day. Ryuu and his mother had gone to the funeral, despite the wishes of the new "wife" of Mr. Akina. Why? Ryuu's mother was still technically Mrs. Akina because she had never been divorced from her husband. Mr. Akina's new "wife" was just a fling with whom he had children.

"Dark, you better remember quick, because this marks the second day." Krad warned.

"But Krad, I…" Dark was helpless.

Krad flew off. Dark flew off too, but to find Raidon. He found Raidon and Maria on the beach, talking to each other. He was about to interrupt, but decided against it.

_Dark, I'm sure Maria would understand, _Daisuke reasoned.

I wouldn't want Raidon to waltz in if I'm talking to Krad, Dark replied.

_But who's Maria? _Daisuke wondered.

I'll be damned if it isn't Kami, Dark answered.

_Kami? But why her?_

Just trust me on this. You need sleep. I think better when you're asleep. Dark headed towards Daisuke's house.

_But Dark, you said Maria had something to do with it. She might know something… _

Maybe, but I'll have you ask Kami tomorrow.

_If she isn't Maria?_

Then I'll shave my head and become bald.

_Dark, this is no time for jokes, you're running out of time._

I know, Daisuke. But maybe Krad was never meant to be mine…

_No, don't think like that Dark, don't._


	10. I have to remember

"Krad…" Dark was brooding yet again. What made it worse was the fact that Daisuke was the only one who could hear him brood, and he was brooding right in the middle of class.

"Psst, Kami," Daisuke whispered.

Kami, who was in front of Daisuke, perked up and snuck a glance towards him, "Eh? Dai, the substitute is very strict, and we'll get scolded if we get caught talking in class." She hissed. "Can't it wait?"  
"No, I only have on question. In Maria's point of view, what happened the night… you know, the night they were abandoned?"

"Hmm… You could ask her later, if you want. Dai, that isn't very important." Kami was fairly annoyed.

"Oh… Okay." Daisuke gave up, seeing that Kami wasn't going to answer. Dark couldn't suppress a laugh. 'What's so funny?' Daisuke asked Dark.

"The fact that Kami called you Dai, that's what. Kami has already coined a special nickname for you."

'You think Kami likes me?' Daisuke blushed a beautiful scarlet when he thought that.

"Mr. Niwa, is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, nothing sir." Daisuke looked down and pretended that he was copying notes.

"You seem a little red…" The substitute muttered.

"Well duh, he has red hair." Saehara commented, causing some of his classmates to laugh. The teacher shot Saehara a glare, and the laughter died.

Ryuu and Satoshi stared intently at Daisuke. Was there something wrong with him?

The teacher put a hand on Daisuke's forehead, and seemed genuinely concerned. "Maybe you have rashes," the teacher said. "Does it itch?"

"NO, I'M FINE!" Daisuke shouted, embarrassed.

The teacher was taken aback, and he raised a hand to hit Daisuke. Dark took over and glared at the teacher.

"You really don't want to hit me." Dark threatened.

The teacher staggered backwards, and then resumed the lesson. Dark sighed as he turned back into Daisuke. As soon as class was over, he hounded Kami for the answer to his question.

"Hang on a minute, Dai. You're getting really annoying." Kami snapped.

Daisuke waited patiently for a few moments. Then Ryuu came in while Kami was trying to remember what happened.

"Hinata-san, are you going home alone or coming with me?" Ryuu asked calmly.

Kami stopped thinking and looked at Ryuu, testing Daisuke's patience.

"I'll come with you, but could you wait a few moments?"

"Sure."

Kami paused. "There's really nothing, Daisuke, I'm sorry. I can't remember anything aside from saying a final goodbye to Raidon and leaving." She picked up her bag and turned to leave.

Daisuke banged his head on the table. So much for luck there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just an hour away from the deadline. Krad couldn't have been more carefree.

"What are you so happy for?" Satoshi asked.

"I'll be rid of those feelings." Krad sang.

"Why are you happy to get rid of those feelings?"

"Frankly, Satoshi-sama, I can't keep liking Dark if Dark doesn't like me."

Satoshi frowned at Krad's statement. "Why not?"

"Because, in the end, I'll be the one who'll be hurt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't give up, Dark." Daisuke prodded. "You still have… oh."

"Yes, I only have thirty minutes left. Not to mention the time it would take to get me to Hiwatari's apartment." Dark was clearly miserable.

"Don't think about that. Just try to remember. Concentrate on what happened with Maria."

Dark thought hard. Maria… It had something to do with her. The image of Ryuu embracing Kami kept popping in his head. Why in the world was it there in the first place? He thought even harder. Was it a clue?

Five minutes left…

Dark suddenly jumped up. "YES!! I GOT IT!!"

"Good, now fly to Hiwatari's apartment in four minutes. Save the last minute for your conversation with Krad."

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" yelled Dark.

"Well, you're going to have to try."


	11. The end

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: Hey, thank you for following to the end. I hope this isn't a bad ending. Anyway, if ever I decide to post a new story, please read it!

Dark flapped his wings furiously, hoping to get to Satoshi's apartment in time. He crashed inside, not even caring about the window he destroyed.

"Hey! Krad, where are you?" he yelled.

No reply. He didn't have time to look for Krad in the dark apartment.

"Listen, Krad! I remember!"

_Dark walked around the camp, uneasy about the soldiers. They didn't seem very eager to fight. He was about to enter Krad's tent when he heard voices inside. He decided to just peek._

_He saw Maria and Krad embrace. Dark's stomach twisted itself into a knot. He had thought that Maria was Raidon's. Guess not. It was a pretty long embrace, to boot._

"_Sir?" A soldier asked Dark. "We would like to meet you at… your tent, sir."_

"_Hmm? All right." Dark mumbled, half-dazed._

_When he arrived at his tent, they asked him. They asked him whether or not he would like to join them. Dark was about to yell no but he remembered Krad and Maria. Dare he abandon Krad, who had feelings for Maria, after all? He paused for a moment, contemplating that fact. But in the end, he still loved Krad… He couldn't bring himself to leave._

"AND THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED!" Dark finished. He grinned, waiting for Krad to come and hug him or something like that. But it never came. After a minute or so, Dark began to panic. What if Satoshi had gone out? What if they weren't here? Cold sweat began to drip. Then he heard it. It was a very faint noise, accompanied by an extreme pain in his back.

"What the-?!" Dark yelped in surprise. He turned to see Krad standing there, with a malicious smile. Dark's eyes widened. "So I didn't make it after all…"

Krad's brow furrowed. "Make it?"

Dark felt himself crying. No way, he made it. He was absolutely, 100 sure he made it. Maybe Krad just didn't hear the story in time. "I'm sorry Krad."

"Nothing is going to help your situation, Kaitou." Krad snarled as he summoned a feather and made a beeline for Dark's neck. Dark waited for the stillness that was death. It never came. Only a fit of laughter came. He opened his eyes. Krad was there, face inches away from Dark's.

"Gotcha." Krad said, smiling. He backed away. Dark took a moment to process everything.

"You bastard…" Dark said in disbelief. "I had thought that I was going to die there!"

Krad frowned. "I'd never take Maria from Raidon. Whatever gave you that insane notion?"

Dark had already been embarrassed once tonight. He wasn't going to feel stupid another time. So what did he do? Shut the blond up by planting a kiss on his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So, in the end, Krad and Dark ended up together. What about Maria and Raidon? Well, let's just say Kami and Ryuu eventually got married. It's a happy ending after all.


End file.
